Romeo And Juliet
by doll faced
Summary: Dramione. Hogwarts' version of Romeo and Juliet! HP does not belongs to me.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Actually I wrote this BEFORE the last book came out. So yeah. We'll just assume Voldermort's dead and Dumbledore's alive. War's over and everybody's ok._

_Review please?_

"Do we have to do this, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked a smiling Dumbledore. "Oh Minerva, lighten up, the War is over now, and nobody has died. And even some have came over to our side," gesturing to a sullen looking man sitting in a corner.

"Albus, I'm also not in favour of doing this," the man spoke, Dumbledore glanced over and said, "Severus, lighten up, it's not as if someone had died. Looked, I died and I hopped back from the dead."

"Professor, you did not hop back from the dead, you weren't even dead. You just _hopped_ to another country and left a replica of you to take your place." Severus Snape answered coldly.

Dumbledore shrugged, "Well, to the other people it's almost the same."

"Albus, please, we're teachers, we should set a good example," Professor McGonagall started again.

"Now, now Minerva."

"Albus, I really can't stand you sometimes."

Dumbledore just shrugged and turned to a many other professors talking amongst themselves. He clapped his hands once, loudly to get their attention. They turned their heads towards him expectantly.

"Now I've reached a conclusion, the bet will be on. Those voting for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to be together by Valentine's please place your money over here and those who are not, please place your money over there."

The professors rushed to the front and placed their money and left, still talking about the bet.

Dumbledore chuckled silently to himself, and looking at the two huge piles of Galleons on the table, he carefully placed his own.


	2. 1 Back to Hogwarts

"Wow, it seemed to have been such a long time since I've seen the Hogwarts Express!" Ron Weasley shouted to his friends over the crowd. Hermione Granger nodded happily. Harry Potter rubbed his stomach and said, "How I missed the food!"

"God, is food what you can think of the whole day?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I missed you too Hermy," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Then Ginny came over, and kissed Harry on the cheek, and he put his hands around her shoulders, she smiled. Hermione pretended to gag. "Oh you guys, stop being so mushy!" She complained good-naturedly. "Hermione, find a boyfriend!" Ginny giggled. Ron pouted, and muttered to himself, "Ain't I her boyfriend?"

"No you're not!"His sister laughed. Ron had had a big crush on Hermione since his fifth year. Hermione had went out with him for a short period of time but soon found out that he wasn't the one for her. Ron told people that he had gotten over her, but his crush was found out during the War against Voldermort, when he thought he was going to die, he declared his love for Hermione loudly.

"Oh let's go into the train," Harry said and bade goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley. When they reached an empty carriage, Hermione stopped and gasped, "Oh my god, I forgot about the Head meeting! I better go now!" and she ran to the head of the train. Ron waved back to her sadly. Ginny nudged her lovesick brother, and he followed them into the carriage.

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

Hermione rushed into the first carriage, and almost fell over someone's legs. "Malfoy! What are you doing here? No... Don't tell me... No way..."

The blonde boy stood up and Hermione realized that he was much taller than her now, "Yes way Mudblood, I'm the Head Boy." Hermione gave a sigh and tried to push pass him but he just wouldn't budge. "Malfoy, move it, I'm trying to enter!"

He placed his arm on the door.

"Say 'Please', Granger"

"No way!"

"Then you shall remain outside."

"Oh alright. Please."

"I didn't hear that."

"I said PLEASE!"

"Ouch, Granger, say it nicely."

"Why you stupid ferret..."

"I didn't catch that," Draco sneered, thoroughly enjoying every minute.

"Excuse me, do we have a problem here?" A prim voice came from behind Hermione, she turned around and when she saw that it was Professor McGonagall she started to speak, "Well, Professor, appare-" and she was cut off by Draco.

"Of course not Professor, we were just having a discussion. Please come in," Draco said smoothly and stood out of the way to let them in.

Hermione glared at him as she went him, he smirked back.

Professor McGonagall started to explain the duties of the Head Boy and Girl, Hermione listened attentively while Draco did not even try to stifle his yawns. "And before I end this meeting, I would like to inform you two that you would be living in the Head dormitories and would be sharing a kitchen and a Common Room," Professor McGonagall said.

"WHAT!?" Draco and Hermione cried out at the same time.

"You gotta be kidding!"

"Professor, there's no way I'm going to have to live with him!"

Professor McGonagall stood up and gave the girl a smile, "Well, you shall have to try."

"And try not to kill each other while you're at it," she added and left.

Hermione glared at Draco, he glared back. Hermione covered her eyes and said to herself, "Oh Merlin, I'm so unlucky, maybe this is just a nightmare..."

"Call it a sweet dream Mudblood," someone said.

"Why would it be a sweet dream? Oh right, maybe I would be able to kill you..."

"That's because every girl would have given everything to be able to live with me for a day, let alone a year."

Hermione glowered and muttered "Not me," and left in a huff.

Draco smirked, "This might be interesting."

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

"Just thinking about it pisses me off!" Hermione complained as she ate a chocolate frog.

"Whoa Hermy chill out. It'll be okay," Harry said.

"_Do not call me 'Hermy'! _And my life's gonna be so so screwed," She placed her head in her hands.

"Well, other than the habit he has of calling you the M-word... I don't think there's anything wrong with it," Ginny added.

"Nothing wrong? Hermione's going to live with someone else other than me... And who knows what that beast might do!" Ron almost shouted, turning to Hermione, he told her with puppy eyes, "My dear honey pie, please let me move in with you, and I'll be able to protect you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. And I repeat, I am not your 'dear honey pie' or anything."

"But Hermione, you may not be now, but, you would be, in the future."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Really, Hermione, what are you so uptight about? Now that Moldy's gone, he's changed for the better. Though I do admit that he is still as obnoxious as ever."

As the train slowed to a stop, the boys helped get the luggage down.

Ginny sat next to Hermione, "Well, I personally think that you're very lucky!"

"What the hell are you saying, Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny giggled and shrugged, "Well, other than Harry, he's like the other hottest guy in school?"

"Ginny, there's no way I'm gonna get hooked up with him!"

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

Once in the Great Hall, Dumbledore began his routine of welcoming students, and letting the Sorting Hat sing its song, and then, he started the dinner.

Harry and Ron were marveling at the food, it looked and tasted delicious as usual. But Hermione was picking at her food.

"Hermione honey pie, are you sick? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? Why are you eating so little?" Ron asked anxiously, trying to pile more food onto Hermione's plate.

Hermione shook her head, "For the last time, Ron, I am not your pie and I'm not hungry."

Ron gave her a sad puppy look and grudgingly ate his dessert.

When everybody had finished eating, they began to talk about the War that happened last summer and about their holidays, but were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Now, now, quiet down, you all would have a long time to talk when you are back in your dormitories. First of all, I like to introduce the teacher for Muggle Studies, as you all know, we are having Muggle Studies as part of the compulsory curriculum, let's welcome Madame Letitia to our Hogwarts family!"

The students clapped as a beautiful young lady stood up and waved, she had her hair tied up in a bun and she wore a simple purple dress.

"And next, our new Head Boy and Girl are, I'm please to announce, Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Miss. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," he smiled as pupils clapped again, though the Slytherins and Gyffindors clapped reluctantly, most of all, Hermione.

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

Hermione sighed, it was a long day, she had just finished her rounds, checking for stranded pupils. When she reached her the tower of her dormitory, she saw Draco Malfoy standing outside a painting, which was the entrance to their Common Room.

When she reached him, he looked at her and said, "Hey Granger." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What's the password?"

"You mean you haven't been listening to Professor McGonagall?"

"Not really."

Hermione remained silent, she had a grin on her face.

"What are you grinning for? Just give me the password!"

"You don't have the password, right?"

"Bloody hell no! Why would I be out here then?"

"Then..."

"Just say it! Mudblood, don't waste my precious time."

"You owe me a favor."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yea yea whatever. Just tell me the password."

"Honey berry lollipops."

"Finally! I've been waiting for so long!" The knight, Sir Gareth, on the painting said and swung forward to admit them.

The Common Room was big, with a big fire place and a coffee table in the middle, there were four plushy armchairs around it and by a big window, there was a long seat, and next to it, there was many rows of books. The walls were painted in red and green.

"Wow," Hermione whispered, never in her life, had she seen such a beautiful room. Someone behind her yawned and pushed past her.

Hermione glared at him as Draco lazily shuffled to the room with a green door. Fuming, she went into her own room where Crookshanks was lying on her bed.

"Crookshanks, how did you get in here? You were missing since we got off the train, well, good thing that you found your way," she told the cat as she stroked it.


	3. 2 Muggle Studies

_She was running away, the knocking got louder. She had to escape. Then, she stopped. There was no way out. It as a dead end, if she went further, she'll fall down to the great unknown beneath. She breathed heavily. _Granger! _And then, it came, a black cloud, she took a step back, and fell._

"Bump!" Hermione landed on the floor next to her queen-sized bed.

"Oww," she winced, as she rubbed her back.

Knock. Knock. She jumped, her dream, was it coming alive? She turned her head slowly to her red door.

"GRANGER!" Someone called from outside of the door. It was Draco, he seemed angry.

Hermione scratched her head, then she stood up and opened the door.

"What?"

"Whoa Granger, your hair looks..."

"What?"

"Ugly. But wait, is this your blasted cat? It sneaked into my room and slept on my bed yesterday night!"

Hermione yawned.

_Wait. My cat?!_ She shook herself awake and looked at an orange cat purring from Draco's arms. She grabbed Crookshanks and shouted, "How dare you kidnap my cat?!"

"What? Me? Hey who wants to kidnap your cat? It sneaked into my room and I'm returning it to you."

Hermione looked blur. She did not sleep well, still yawning, she muttered an "Oh," and slammed the door in Draco's face.

"Sheesh," Draco said to himself.

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

It was breakfast and Hermione was complaining about Draco to her friends. "And you know, he was like. Yawning away? Without any thanks."

Harry Potter shrugged, sure, Draco Malfoy was his enemy, but he had came over to the Light side and helped defeat Voldermort, he did not have any other thing against him, except for his big ego.

However, Ron's reaction was far worse. "Oh my dear Hermione, so that idiot was rude to you ain't he? I'm gonna get even for you!" and he stood up and glared at Draco, but he didn't seem to notice Ron, Harry pulled him back to his seat.

"Ron, you're disgracing yourself! I can settle my problems by myself, and get ready, it's Muggle Studies," Hermione's face fell when she studied her timetable, "With the Slytherins."

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

They walked to the fifth floor where the classroom for the Muggle Studies was. Madame Letitia wasn't there yet so they took a place somewhere in the middle of the room.

The room was huge, decorated with electrical stuff from the Muggle world. Ron was marveling over how beautifully shaped an egg beater was when Madame Letitia entered.

"Settle down, settle down," she said, her voice light, but crisp with a French accent, "I'm your Professor for Muggle Studies, you may address me as Madame Letitia."

The students nodded. "Now take out your textbook, Living Among Muggles and Understanding Them."

Some of the students rolled their eyes and sighed, whereas some took out their books enthusiastically.

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

It was halfway through the lesson, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were bored and resorted to sending notes. It had been so long, and they had only learnt what were 'television' and 'cellphones'.

At the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy laid asleep on his table.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy! Malfoy!" someone shouted at him, he woke up.

Everyone was laughing at him, and Madame Letitia was fuming, "I do not encourage pupils to sleep in my lessons!" she scolded. Not wanting to get into trouble on the first day of school, he muttered a quick apology and opened up his book and pretended to read.

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

After Muggle Studies, Hermione had Arithmancy with the Hufflepuffs so she went off by herself. Harry and Ron went to the Quidditch field, planning to play a small game of Quidditch, where, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was.

"Oh ho! Just our luck!" Ron exclaimed loudly for Draco to hear, he spun around and smirked when he saw Ron and Harry.

"Do you have a problem, Pothead and Weasel?" He sneered at them.

Harry sighed at his friend's rudeness, he didn't want to quarrel with Draco on the first day of school, he tried to pull Ron back but he resisted.

"Yea, so I have a problem, so what?" he challenged. Draco flew over and landed. He strode across the green field to meet them. He stood in front of Ron, he was taller than Ron by a few centimeters.

"So what's your problem?"

Harry tried once again to pull Ron away, but Ron pushed him away. "My problem, ferret, is you. The way you treated Hermione."

"Well, what about the way I treated her?" Draco whispered dangerously.

"Well, you better not be rude to her, or else, you're gonna regret."

"_Weasel, get this straight, I treat whomever however I like._"

Ron could take it no longer, he gave Draco a punch, Draco fell back. He stood up seething, and ran forward at him, planning to punch him on the face when Harry stood in front of him.

"Potter, go _away,_" He growled menacingly. Harry shook his head, "No, Malfoy, you go away. Or I'll report you."

Draco took a step back, "Weasel, be glad I let you off, or else you'll regret." And he left.

"Why did you stop him? I could fight him!" Ron protested angrily.

"RON! He's much more stronger than you. What did you do that for?"

"That's because I love Hermione! I don't want her to come to any danger!"

Harry looked at his friend with utter disbelief, rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the school.

"Hey hey wait for me!" Ron shouted after him.

Harry laughed and ran towards the school, while Ron chased after him shouting.

R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J - R&J – R&J – R&J

That night, Hermione sat in the Common Room writing her Arithmancy essay. Then Draco entered the Common Room, he sneered at her. She glared back.

He just shrugged and went into his room, and went into the shared bathroom to bathe.

_Who is it?_ He thought to himself, as he washed his lean body with soap. He had been dreaming of someone in his sleep. But never seem to see the person's face. _Maybe it's just my lack of not having a girlfriend._ Haha, he laughed to himself.

As he washed away the soap, he reach for the towels, and his clothes.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

He had forgotten to bring any clothing, and the previous clothing was thrown into a magical bin which were sent to the elves. He wrapped his towel around the lower part of his body and slowly stepped out of the bath.

He opened the bathroom door and looked around. _Good, that Mudblood must be in her room,_ He thought to himself. He tiptoed out and was moving pass the kitchen when he heard a shriek.

Hermione had stepped out of the kitchen, and having seen someone moving outside, took a look. And regretted that decision when she saw Draco with nothing on except a towel.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?" He shouted at her.

"You.. You pervert! Walking around with just a towel," Hermione stuttered, shocked.

_Hmmm, Weasel told me not to be rude to her, well, I shall play some games, _Draco thought, and with his trademark smirk plastered on his face, he slowly walked towards her.

"You know, you're a girl, and I'm a guy. And in the middle of the night, guys have their needs, and they need girls to satisfy them."

Hermione took a step back. He was getting closer. Then she felt the wall behind her, no escape. She would feel his breathing on her face.

She shut her eyes tightly, not daring to breathe.

_Oh my god, oh my god, where's my wand when I need it?_

Then there was nothing, except the laughter of Draco.

"No way would I ever want to touch you, Granger."

_What the?_ She opened her eyes, he was walking back to his room. And that wasn't all, he was laughing at her. Glaring at him in anger, she stormed back to the Common Room, took her stuff and went back to her room, not forgetting to slam her door as loudly as possible.

_How dare he make fun of me? I shall make him regret._ Hermione fumed, as she thought up a brilliant plan for revenge.


End file.
